Pleasant Dreams
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: Yoite falls asleep on a train with Miharu and has an interesting dream. note: i wanted to follow the book correctly, so Yoite is a hermaphrodite, but i don't go into much detail about it


Yoite was surrounded by darkness.

"Dreaming…" Yoite thought as he fell through the darkness.

"Just a Dream…"

Yoite suddenly hit the hard ground, landing on his back. He sat up, wincing at the pain.

"Welcome," two voices said.

Yoite glanced to his right and saw a boy and a girl wearing masks, standing on either side of a grand door that look like it belonged in a castle. Their arms beckoned him inside.

"That hair," Yoite thought as he stared at the girl, "is she that samurai girl?" Yoite looked at the boy. He had white hair.

"I've seen him before too…" Yoite thought. Yoite walked through the opened doors. Inside sat a girl in front of a Japanese-style table. The whole room looked like the lobby of a fancy, Asian-style hotel. The girl had a mask on, and white long hair. Yoite recognized her right away.

"Please sit," she asked, and Yoite sat down across the table from her. Raikou and Gau were standing against a wall, dressed in formal butler clothes and wearing masks.

"Why are all _these _people here?" Yoite thought.

"They're all the people I met because of Miharu." Yoite realized.

"Miharu…" Yoite repeated.

"Maybe he's here too, and can explain what this place is," Yoite thought, searching the room with his eyes.

"Please relax and make yourself comfortable," Shijima said, noticing Yoite's unease. Yoite turned to face her.

"You are our guest here. What do you desire to have, Yoite-sama?" She said while pouring Yoite a glass of tea.

Yoite didn't answer.

"Would you prefer dinner? A soak in our hot springs? Some live entertainment?"

"No thanks, I'm…..tired," Yoite answered. He was suddenly extremely tired.

"So…tired…." Yoite repeated, not realizing how exhausted he was.

"Very well. Raikou, Gau, please escort Yoite to his room," Shijima ordered.

Yoite was led down a hallway with many closed doors. He wondered what was beyond them. Raikou opened a door at the end of the hallway and gestured for him to enter. Yoite walked into the room and the door was closed behind him. It was a nice room, and Asian-style like the rest, with a double bed and other furniture. Yoite did not notice, however, because he was too busy staring at the young boy with short black hair standing across the room. He was wearing a mask that covered his eyes and shorts and a shirt that looked like it was supposed to be worn to bed.

"Miharu," Yoite said.

A smile appeared on the young boy's face.

"I'm here to service you for the night," Miharu answered. Yoite flinched at his words.

"Miharu-where is this? What're we doing here?" Yoite asked.

"Do you not remember?"

"I remember….being on a train, and then complete darkness…" Yoite answered.

"You were invited here…as a special guest," Miharu corrected. Yoite blinked in confusion.

Miharu approached him.

"Let me get your jacket," Miharu offered. Yoite's hand flew up and pointed his index finger at Miharu.

The deadly Kira technique.

"You're acting strange, Miharu. Tell me! What's going on?" Yoite demanded.

Miharu paused, then smiled again.

"This is a dream," Miharu explained, "Nothing matters here. We can do anything with no consequences," Miharu took Yoite's threatening hand, "So why don't we enjoy it while it lasts?" Miharu licked Yoite's index finger teasingly. Yoite pulled away and blushed.

"A dream…" Yoite repeated as Miharu removed his jacket.

"Only a dream…" Yoite reassured himself as Miharu took his arm and guided him over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and Miharu crawled to the middle of the bed. He reached Yoite's shoulders from behind, pulling him back and flopping him down on the bed. Yoite gasped in surprise. Miharu maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Yoite.

"So which one of your secret desires shall I perform first?" Miharu asked, grinning mischievously.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Yoite lied, blushing furiously.

"Come on, Yoite," Miharu said, tracing Yoite's lips with his fingers, "you can't hide anything from me. This is your mind, isn't it?"

Yoite scowled in defeat.

"How 'bout we start with a kiss?" Miharu suggested, leaning down and kissing Yoite before he could refuse. Yoite pushed Miharu away.

"This is bad…" Yoite thought, "If this continues on like this…Even if this IS only a dream, I still don't want him to see…"

Yoite's thought trailed off and a pained expression appeared on his face. Miharu caressed the side of his face. Yoite looked up at Miharu, his lips formed into a sad frown.

"You have nothing to worry about, Yoite," Miharu said softly. Miharu lifted his hands to his head, removing the mask and revealing his entire face. Yoite stared at the face of the one he loved the most, smiling down at him. Miharu then removed his shirt, revealing flawless skin and delicate shoulders. Miharu reached for Yoite's hand, raising it up and bringing it to his chest. Yoite blushed furiously on contact. Miharu dragged Yoite's hand up his chest, quivering at the touch. Yoite blinked in amazement, Miharu's skin was so smooth and soft and Yoite began to feel a strange sensation throughout his body that he could not explain. Miharu lifted up Yoite's shirt so that his chest was exposed too and brought his head down to trace a hot trail with his tongue. Yoite squirmed against the touch, slowly loosing his will to resist. Miharu's hand finally made it to the button of Yoite's pants; Yoite decided to give in.

"This is only a dream," Yoite said, closing his eyes, "I just hope it doesn't turn into a nightmare."

Yoite cried out as Miharu pushed down on his arousal; Miharu cried out too as Yoite's member went deeper and deeper inside of him. He paused to catch his breath.

"Yoite…" Miharu moaned as he began to bounce up and down. Yoite cried out again and rocked his hips with Miharu's. Yoite sat up and leaned Miharu down so he was lying on his back. He continued to thrust into Miharu, causing the small boy to moan loudly. Yoite soon reached his climax, along with Miharu, who came all over both of their chests.

Yoite collapsed beside Miharu, the two of them panting heavily. Miharu turned on his side and wrapped his arm around Yoite. Miharu looked up at him, a blissful smile on his glowing, pink face. Yoite smiled back at him, his face however, was sad.

"What's wrong?" Miharu asked.

"Just because 'dream you' accepted me, doesn't mean the real Miharu will." Yoite answered.

Miharu paused.

He then closed his eyes and smiled again, slowly falling asleep.

"Whatever, Yoite…"

Yoite was now in a train, sitting next to Miharu, fast asleep. Miharu stared at him. Yoite slowly blinked his eyes open, turned and saw Miharu and flinched.

"Did you have a bad dream? Your face got all pink," Miharu said. Yoite blushed even more, and looked out the window in an attempt to hide his face. Miharu leaned his head against Yoite's shoulder. Yoite's eyes grew wide in shock.

"I'm so tired….But I was worried that if we were both asleep, we would miss our next stop…" Miharu mumbled.

"Go ahead and sleep," Yoite replied.

"Un…." Miharu answered, closing his eyes.

"Pleasant dreams…"Yoite said, after he made sure Miharu had fallen asleep.


End file.
